Prometeme que me buscaras algun dia
by TerryCullen
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si conoces al amor de tu vida siendo demasiado joven? Edward y Bella fueron novios a los 15 años con una promesa, reencontrarse a los 25 cuando ya tuvieran sus vidas formadas. Una notificación en facebook, una foto, muchas emociones.
1. Prefaccio

Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a SM, la trama es mia y si la ven en otro sitio porfavor notifiquenme

Prometeme que me buscaras algún dia

Capitulo1

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan pero solo mis padres y maestros me llaman asi, para los demás soy solo Bella. Tengo 15 años y soy de Venezuela pero me mude a un pequeño pueblo llamado Forks hace 2 años juntos a mi familia, en este pueblo conoci a mi mejor amiga Alice y a sus hermanos Emmett y Edward, este ultimo es mi mejor amigo y desde hace poco mi novio, nuestra historia es como de telenovela demasiado dramática.

Los padres de Edward, Edward y Esme se conocieron una noche en Venezuela, la ciudad natal de ambos, luego de unas copas y algunos besos concibieron a Edward pero no llegaron a casarse ni a formalizar ninguna relación, cuando Edward jr cumplió los 12 años su madre desidio mudarse a Forks con su nuevo esposo Carlise y con los hijos de ambos, Alice y Emmett .

El padre de Edward, nunca se ha responsabilizado lo suficiente por su hijo mas que para visitarlo unos cuantos días cada verano. Al llegar a Forks y conocer a los hermanos Cullen sentí una atracción enorme por su hijo mayor pasaron los meses y no paso de una buena amistad, un dia Edward dejo de hablarme y ni yo ni sus hermanos sabíamos por que, unos meses después volvimos a ser amigos y luego paso todo lo de la apuesta, aun lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer

FLASH BACK

Estabamos en el parque caminando Edward y yo como todas las noches y escuchamos que alguien llamaba a Edward, era su amigo James, nunca me había dado buena espina este chico pero seguro no tardarían mucho y ya podríamos irnos.

-Amigo desde hace cuanto sales con Bella todos los días?- Pregunto James como si fuera algo malo –las chicas y yo no te vemos hace semanas- Ah las "Chicas" un grupo de niñas que hacían cualquier cosa por popularidad , James y Edward solian salir con ellas cuando querían satisfacer necesidades.

-Hace ya un mes creo James- Contesto Edward tranquilo

-Sera que ustedes tienen algo?- pregunto alzando las cejas James

-No amigo, dejate de eso

-Por que no se dan un pequeño beso?- al escuchar eso mi corazón empezó a latir a 1000km por hora, no creía sentir nada por Edward pero un beso era tentar mucho al destino

-Es mejor que no, ya debo irme a casa – Conteste algo nerviosa

-Oh vamos, un pequeño beso de 3 segundos Ed o es que ahora eres gallina – lo reto James

-No me importa si es gallina o no, yo no lo quiero besar y ya me voy – Solte sin pensar pero James me agarro del brazo y me estaba apretando mucho, después de insistir como por media hora Edward y yo desidimos que un beso no seria nada y nos besamos.

Ese beso asi halla durado 3 minutos, estuvo en mi mente y mis sueños toda esa noche.

Al dia siguiente Edward estaba como sentido conmigo y me di cuenta de que era porque la noche anterior había dicho que no quería besarlo, obviamente hiriendo el ego de mi mejor amigo asi que me arme de valor y esa noche le hable, le dije muchas cosas que no recuerdo y sinceramente de las cuales no me arrepiento por que entre ellas le dije que era mi mejor amigo y no tenian nada de malo algunos besos inocentes o si?

FIN FLASHBACK

Desde esa noche por los siguientes 3 meses Edward y yo compartíamos besos a escondidas de todos hasta que un dia el me sorprendió con esa pregunta

FLASHBACK

Era de noche, acababa de salir de mi casa cuando Edward me pidió que lo acompañara al mirador cercano a nuestras casas, allí me pidió que fuera su novia, yo solo grite que si y bueno aquí es donde empezó nuestra historia…

* * *

><p>Bueno esta es mi primera historia, inspirada en la vida real :D<p>

Si les gusto diganmelo y si no tambien

Espero sus comentarios

TerryCullen3


	2. Promesas ¿Rotas?

Holaa! pues este es el segundo capitulo y la verdad es que estoy muy emocionada con esta historia.

Como dije antes los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la trama es mia, por fa si la ven en otro lado avisenme

Prometeme que me buscaras algún dia

Capitulo 2 - Promesas Rotas

Mi relación con Edward era excelente teníamos ya unos 5 meses, una que otra pelea entre nosotros pero mas nada. Todos los días teníamos un plan diferente, habíamos hecho de todo, desde surfear en la push hasta ir de compras con Alice, de vez en cuando nos quedábamos en casa y hablábamos de todo y al mismo tiempo de nada, junto a Edward no habían silencios incomodos ni secretos entre nosotros.

Estaba terminando de peinar mi cabello cuando mi móvil sono, era Edward diciéndome que pasaría por mi en 2 horas por que sus padres me habían invitado a cenar, al colgar fui a arreglarme ya que generalmente tardaba mas de lo normal eligiendo que ponerme para ir a ver a sus padres

-Amor estas lista? Mis padres nos esperan para cenar- grito mi hermoso novio desde las escaleras

-Si, ya mismo bajo- baje corriendo las escaleras y mis pies hicieron de las suyas haciendo que me tropesara y callera, puse mis manos alrededor de mi cara para no tener un moretón frente a mis suegros y cuando me preparaba para sentir el golpe 2 brazos me levantaron y me pusieron en el suelo

-Deberia llevarte cargada a todos lados para evitar esto Bella – se burlo Edward

-Ja ja, pero mira que gracioso eres- le respondi con sarcasmo mientras me dirigía a la puerta donde nos esperaba el taxi – no puedo esperar a tener mi propio carro

-Tan solo 2 meses cariño- contesto mientras abria la puerta para subirnos al taxi, el trayecto hasta la casa de Edward fue muy tranquilo al igual que la cena, después de conversar con su familia salimos hacia un columpio que tenia Edward en su jardín.

-Me gustaría que fueramos novios por siempre- suspire

-Y por que no pordriamos?- pregunto Edward – ya sabes casarnos y vivir felices por toda la eternidad

-Pues lo veo muy difícil ya que aun falta mucho tiempo para poder casarnos

-y con la distancia aun mas- solto derrepente Edward

-A que te refieres?- Pregunte de golpe

-Mi papa quiere que valla de vacaciones con el pero ha amenazado a mi madre con dejarme viviendo con el

-Esto es terrible- no pude contenerme mas y empece a llorar abrazando a mi novio sin querer dejarlo ir jamás

-Lo se pero ya encontraremos que hacer te lo prometo

-Cuando te vas?- susurre, me dolia demasiado aceptarlo

-En un mes- y con eso concluimos ese tema, no lo habíamos hablado mas solo nos limitábamos a vivir todos los días como si fueran el ultimo ya que en cierto modo lo era. En el fondo sabia que seria demasiado difícil continuar con nuestra relación pero lo intentaría hasta no poder mas, faltando solo una semana para que se fuera no nos separábamos por nada del mundo

-Bella, tengo que ir por unas cosas al supermercado. ¿Me acompañas?

-Claro amor vamos- tomados de la mano partimos a comprar lo que fuera que Edward quisiera pero no nos dirijiamos exactamente al supermercado-El super es por alla amor

-lo se, pero quiero darte algo antes, ven vamos al prado- no respondi pero nos encaminamos hasta alla, al llegar nos sentamos en el suelo y Edward empezó- Bella, he pensado demasiado en esto y la verdad es que te quiero pedir algo- mientras tanto metia la mano a su bolsillo y sacaba una cajita de terciopelo

-oh no amor somos demasiado jóvenes, que pensaran Charlie y Renee de esto, yo.. no creo estar lista-hablaba demasiado rápido pero es que no podía creer que Edward me fuera a pedir matrimonio

-No tonta, esto no es un anillo de compromiso es una promesa- uff de la que me salve pensaba – quiero que me prometas algo amor

-Si lo que sea Edward dime

-Prometeme que si nosotros perdemos el contacto o si yo no regreso me buscaras

-No te entiendo- tartamudee la verdad no comprendía de que iba todo esto

-Pues la verdad es que le he dado demasiadas vueltas al asunto amor y la verdad es que por nada del mundo me gustaría perderte asique prométeme que algún dia cuando ya seamos mayores alguno de los dos buscara al otro y nos casaremos

-Te lo prometo Edward- respondi con lagrimas en los ojos –Te amo nunca lo olvides

-Yo también te amo Bella

El dia de irse para Edward llego y es poco decir que hubo un mar de lagrimas por mi parte, el solo solto una que otra por mantenerse firme frente a su familia, fue una despedida rápida pero llena de emociones y es que Edward y yo intentaríamos seguir con nuestra relación. Los primeros meses estuvieron llenas de mensajes y llamadas, todos los días a cada hora hablábamos, sabíamos lo que hacia el otro y aunque el tiempo pasaba muy lento ambos creíamos poder superando. Poco a poco el padre de Edward fue alejándolo de su vida en Fork ya no se sabia mucho de el, una que otra vez nos telefoneaba a su madre y a mi pero en estas llamadas notaba cada vez un Edward mas distante y es que tener 2 vidas una en cada país no es tarea fácil.

Perdi el contacto con el y con su familia, ya no respondia mis mensajes y cuando lo hacia me decía que me llamaría o escribiría pronto y nunca lo hacia. Para mi era demasiado doloroso seguir en contacto con sus hermanos porque todo me recordaba a mi Edward pero el problema es que ni yo sabia donde había quedado ese Edward, asi que busque nuevos amigos y nuevas cosas para distraerme, al principio no fue nada fácil, lo veía siempre en todos los lugares a los que ibamos creo que logre superarlo el dia que me quite el anillo y la verdad no rompi la promesa yo, la rompió el hace meses cuando desidio dejarme de hablar.

* * *

><p>No saben como me he emocionado ayer al ver que como 10 personas mandaron review y agragaron a alerta la verdad de los agradesco mucho3 una chica me pregunto que cuantos capitulos tendra y pues a mi solo me gusta leer historias largas jaja por el momento me gustaria que como minimo tuviera unos 10 o 15 capi :D y bueno pues este capitulo empieza como bipolar porque el capitulo anterior para mi es lo mas hermoso que me ha pasado en la vida y en este todo se derrumba, debo aclarar que no quiero hablar de depresiones y tristesas demasiado ya que odio los finales tristes pero bueno si asi paso asi lo escribo jajaja<p>

Puees espero que les este gustando, a partir del proximo capitulo veremos a Bella mayor de unos 23 o 25 años creo, la verdad es que como les dije esto es inspirado en una historia real, mi historia y mi historia acaba aca en este capitulo jajaja eso paso hace unos 7 meses ahora ya tengo 16 y me permitire dejar que mi imaginacion y mi corazon me digan como continuar por lo que creo que sera interesante ver como desarrollo mi futuro segun yo en los proximos capitulos.

Si tienen alguna duda porfavor diganla manden review o como se escriban jaja :$

Si les gusta escriban y si les parece que deberia tomar mi historia e irme muy lejos porque soy un asco escriban tambien

Besos

TerryCullen


	3. Nuevos comienzos

Holaa! pues ya saben los personajes son de SM la historia mia, si la ven por ahi avisen bla bla nos vemos abajo :D

Prometeme que me buscaras algún dia

Capitulo 3 Nuevos comienzos

8 AÑOS DESPUES.

Hoy por fin era el dia, lo había esperado hace ya 5 años, el dia en el que obtendría mi titulo de escritora de la universidad mi mejor amigo Jacob paso por mi para invitarme a almorzar antes de mi graduación.

Jacob Black, lo conoci al ingresar a la universidad de florida, el sitio al que me mude hace ya 8 años cuando mis padres se separaron y es que necesitaba un cambio de ambiente y si que me ayudo. Jacob era un chico dulce mi compañero de habitación en la universidad, si, ahora los cuartos son mixtos, al comienzo me incomodo un poco pero luego Jacob y yo nos volvimos uña y mugre es imposible de creer que un chico tan alegre como el halla desperdiciado un año de fiestas y alcohol para hacerme volver a sonreir y es que al principio fue difícil pero ahora le agradezco y le debo mi felicidad.

-Enana, estas visible- pregunta del otro lado de mi puerta Jacob

-Si pasa- al entrar se sienta en mi cama y me mira con preocupación – no se si deberíamos ir a comer comida italiana de nuevo, estoy seguro de que esta vez perderé mi figura y no creo que nadie quiera a un periodista gordo

-Tonto, no estas gordo- y es que el cuerpo de mi amigo era el sueño de muchas de las chicas pero el nunca se había interesado en ninguna, decía tener a su amor esperándolo en casa –donde quieres comer entonces?

-Que te parece si te invito a un restaurant de mariscos? Acaba de abrir y todos hablan de el

-Vamos entonces

Y las personas tenían razón, este lugar era hermoso, uno se sentía en una historia de sirenas al entrar en este sitio y la comida era exquisita

-Bella, he estado pensando creo que ire a trabajar a Alaska

-Pero por que?- pregunte sorprendida

-Es la mejor oferta que me han hecho, ahorrare un poco y cuando regrese ya tendre mucha mas experiencia

-Me parece bien- dije mientras levantaba mi copa –Por nuestro futuro

-Por nuestro futuro- choco las copas mi amigo con una sonrisa, después de un agradable almuerzo entre bromas y risas Jacob y yo desidimos que era hora de regresar a los cuartos para prepararnos para la ceremonia de esta noche

-Crees que me veo bien con este vestido jake?- mi vestido era blanco con un escote en v no muy pronunciado y largo hasta los talones, la tela tenia una especie de escarcha que lo hacia brillar cuando la luz le daba y como era hasta el suelo tenia unos tacones bajos negros

-Wow, que hicistes con la bella de los jeans y las converse?- se burlo mi amigo, le enseñe mi dedo del corazón y se acerco a abrazarme – te ves hermosa pequeña

-tu también Grandulon- respondi mientras me ponía que puntillas para besar en el cachete a mi mejor amigo

-Vamos que ya estamos retardados

-Yo voy bien – dije riendo

-y es que tu apellido es de los últimos, vamos que no quiero llegar tarde a mi propia graduación- dijo mientras abria la puerta.

Cuando llegamos al lugar de la graduación nos dieron nuestras togas y nos ubicaron a cada uno en su puesto, Jacob entre los primeros y yo con los últimos, todo transcurrió normal cuando llamaron mi nombre subi por mi diploma sonreí a la foto y baje, ahí me esperaban Renee, Phill y Charlie.

-Felicitaciones Bells –susurro mi papa mientras me abrazaba

-gracias papa, te he extrañado-

-y para nosotros no hay abrazos- reclamo mi mama abriendo sus brazos –Felicidades hija, lo lograste

-Gracias, no puedo creer que haya pasado tan rápido- dije recordando estos 5 años en la universidad, había sufrido mucho al principio sí, pero después y con la ayuda de Jacob lo supere y el resto fue solo risas y bueno estrés por los exámenes

-Eso pasa cuando uno disfruta lo que hace- respondió mi papa

-Por que no les tomo una foto a los 3?- propuso Phil sacando la cámara mientras yo me colocaba a ambos lados de mis padres para la foto

-Vamos a cenar todos juntos- Dijo Charlie para mi sorpresa –Reserve esta tarde

-Vamos entonces- dije muy emocionada mientras salíamos por última vez de la universidad que había sido mi casa estos 5 años, mañana tendría que regresar a los apartamentos para terminar de empacar pero por hoy disfrutaría junto a mi familia.

A la mañana siguiente desperté en casa de mi madre, después de cenar Charlie había regresado al hotel y mi madre me había ofrecido quedarme en su casa aquí viviría por un tiempo hasta que ahorrara lo suficiente para comprar mi propio piso. Jacob no estaría hoy en el depa así que busque las llaves de mi auto y conduje hasta allá.

Al llegar saque las cajas que tenía en la maleta del auto y las subí, guardar las cosas de la cocina y la ropa fue fácil, el escritorio era lo más difícil eso de seleccionar que guardar y que desechar era lo que daba más flojera la parte de arriba llena de lápices y apuntes ya estaba lista, la primera gaveta con útiles también, la segunda y tercera con todos mis trabajos y exámenes tardaron tanto tiempo que decidí que la cuarta con algunas viejas cosas personales la metería en la caja así tal cual y la revisaría después de mudarme cuando voltee la gaveta vi que algo brillante cayó al suelo y cuando iba a recogerlo sonó el timbre

-deben ser los que se llevaran los muebles que han llegado antes- murmure para mí misma mientras me dirigía a la puerta, efectivamente eran ellos les indique que muebles eran los que tenían que llevar al camión y fui al cuarto por las cajas, cuando recordé lo que se había caído al suelo, de seguro era un pendiente o algo pero cuando me asome debajo de la cama y lo vi sentí que mi corazón se rompía de nuevo...

-El anillo- susurre mientras todo se volvía oscuro.

* * *

><p>Holaa! nunca pense que tanta gente leyera mi historia en los escasos 4 dias que tiene!<p>

me gustaria pedirles algo a las que me agregaron a alerta y favoritos, escribanme tambien un review seria lindo que todas me dijeran porque les gusta mi historia..

y a las personas que leen sin tener un usuario, ya habilite review anonimos asi que no tienen escusa.. la verdad este capitulo me gusta y bueno ya en la ultima linea nos damos cuenta de que nuestra familia cullen no pasara mucho desaparecida, realmente soy totalmente team edward por lo que no me gusta escribir mucho sobre bella y jacob jaja

bueno dejen review intentare subir el proximo mañanaa

besos a todas

TerryCullen


	4. Fisgona

Holaa, pues ya saben, los personajes no son mios si no de la maravillosa stephenie meyer y la historia es mia por lo tanto si la ven en otro sitio notifiquenme

Prometeme que me buscaras algún dia

Capitulo 4 Fisgona

Desperte poco a poco sintiendo algo muy comodo debajo de mi cuepo, abri los ojos y me di cuenta de que estaba en la cama del departamento que compartía con Jacob y a mi lado en la silla del escritorio estaba Renee viendo al vacio con semblante preocupado.

-mama- susurre, inmediatamente Renee se levanto de la silla y se sento a mi lado en la cama

-Oh dios bella, no sabes el susto que me has dado – dijo mientras tocaba mi frente -¿ Que ha pasado? Los de la mudanza han llamado diciendo que te encontraron aca y no sabían que hacer- cierto, la mudanza. Mire a mi alrededor y no quedaban cajas ya

-Es que he visto un bicho y me golpee la cabeza- menti, no podía dejar que mi mama supiera que había encontrado mi promesa con Edward, hay no Edward ha pasado demasiado tiempo ya.. No creo que el recuerde la promesa o tal vez regreso a Forks y me busco, Bah! Me estoy ilusionando a mi misma cuando se que eso es imposible

-Pero ¿A dónde habrá ido ese bicho que vistes?

-No se, tal vez y los de la mudanza lo mataron mama

-Bueno vamos a casa querida Phill ordeno Pizza

-¿Qué hora es mama?

-Son las 6 cariño- ¡¿Las 6? Pase alrededor de 4 horas inconsiente.. Debe ser por que no dormi muy bien en la noche y aproveche para descanzar aunque lo que siento en mi estomago y mi corazón en estos momentos es todo menos paz

Fui a la casa de mi madre en su auto ya que insistió en que no podía manejar asi y que luego mandaria a Phill a buscarlo, al llegar a la casa dije que no tenia hambre y me encerre en mi cuarto e inmediatamente toque mi bolsillo, si el anillo seguía ahí. Tenia que buscar a Edward llamarlo, algo, no cabia duda de que esto era una señal asi que encendí mi computadora, abri mi facebook y rápidamente teclee ese nombre que hace años no buscaba _Edward Cullen. _Para mi sorpresa y buena suerte aun eramos amigos, empece a revisar sus fotos una con sus padres y sus hermanos en su graduación de la universidad de música, otra con Emmett y otro chico que no conocía en la playa y una con una chica que la verdad no era nada bonita de cara pero tenia unas curvas impresionates, estaban abrazados, revise la fecha y era de hace 4 meses, asi que Edward tenia novia Wow no me lo esperaba..

Le di al botón de enviar mensaje y empece a teclear

_Hola Edward, no se si me recuerdas son Bella Swan de forks.. _No podía escribir eso! Claro que me tenia que recordar asi que borre e intente con un _Edward! Cuanto tiempo sin hablar eh? _No, tampoco me gustaba, Despues de escribir y borrar mil saludos para Edward que no me terminaban gustando desidi cerrar el mensaje y simplemente cliquear el botón de _Dar un toque. _Eso es lo mejor no? Ahora solo hay que esperar a que responda..

Cerre mi computadora y me recosté en la cama a ver el techo.. que mierda había hecho? Como le había hablado a la persona que me dejo de responder, pero es que aunque no quisiera admitirlo seguía enamorada de Edward Cullen

Edward POV _N.A oh si uno de los pocos Edward Pov que veremos en mi historia3_

Estaba sentado en mi piano pero es que la inspiración no llegaba, no puedo creen que Tanya me halla hecho esto. Tanya mi novia hace 5 meses una chica presumida y absorbente que a parte de ser mi novia intentaba seducir a mi mejor amigo y novio de mi hermana gracias a Dios que me di cuenta pronto y pude terminar con ese intento de mujer antes que ella terminara dividiendo a mi familia..

Un pitido me saco de mi ensoñación, mi celular, ¿Dónde lo habre dejado?

-Eddiee, mi hermano favorito- grito Emmett mientras entraba en el estudio

-Que quieres Emmett- gruñi mientras buscaba mi celular, odiaba que me llamara Eddie

-Es que tenemos un problema, veras fisgona mi perrita hizo pipi en la alfombra de esme y no se con que sacarla- dijo moviéndose de un lado a otro inocentemente

-¿Desde cuando tienes un perro Emmett?-Pregunte ya que nunca había visto a dicho animal

-Pues estaba en trotando cuando escuche un lloriqueo asi que me escabulli dentro de la casa y vi a la pobre fisgona amarrada asique la desamarre y regrese a casa pero cuando iba a cerrar la puerta me di cuenta de que me había seguido hasta aca

-SECUESTRASTES A UN PERRO EMMETT?- grite, como se le ocurre entrar a una casa y robar un animal

-No, ella me siguió- dijo como niño pequeño

-a ver, y por que no la regresas?- pregunte mientras apretaba el puente de mi nariz, Emmett susurro algo que no entendí –Que dijistes?

-Que no recuerdo donde la encontré – susurro

-Emmett por dios, esme te matara

-No si me ayudas a limpiar la alfombra y la dejamos afuera en el jardin Eddie- dijo con una sonrisa enorme

-Ash, vamos pues

Limpiar la alfombra no fue tarea difícil, al terminar le pregunte a Emmett donde estaba la famosa fisgona y me dijo que afuera en el jardín asi que salimos y la sorpresa que me lleve fue que no era un perro grande, era uno de estos yorkies que se meten en las carteras y las chicas pasean

-Emmett este perro es diminuto

-lo se pero mira esos ojitos Eddie es una divinuraa, Rose la amara- y es que rosalie su novia era una verdadera amargada con todos excepto con Emmett, el la hacia reir y sabia lo que le gustaba asi que no le debati esto

-Chicos aquí están- dijo Esme a nuestras espaldas – pero que es este cachorrito ¿de donde lo han sacado?

-Edward lo metió a la casa mama- dijo Emmett mientras corria escaleras arriba

-EMMEETT- gritamos esme y yo a la vez

Despues de contarle la verdad a Esme sobre como llego la perrita y que Emm aceptara la culpa pensamos que hacer con ella, Alice y Carlise que también habían escuchado la historia nos ayudaban a desidir que hacer.. Alice y Emmett querían conservarla asi que Carlise propuso poner carteles sobre que encontramos a la perrita por todo el recorrido que Emm había trotado y asi si sus dueños la querían de vuelta llamarían, a Esme le parecía una buena idea siempre y cuando Fisgona se mantuviera en el jardín y eso si no dañara sus rosas. Despues de eso compartimos una agradable cena en familia y luego cada quien subió a su cuarto excepto Carlise y Alice que se quesaron abajo con la perrita para tomarle las fotos y hacer los carteles, yo estaba en mi cama acostado cuando Emmett toco la puerta y entro

-Que pasa hermano- pregunte ya que tenia sueño y quería dormir

-Es que tengo esto que es tuyo- y me dio mi celular

-De donde lo sacastes?

-Es que lo tome para que no te distrajeras mientras limpiábamos la alfombra

-EMMETT

-Lo siento Eddie – y salió corriendo

Y es que mi familia no era normal, cada dia alguno hacia una locura como la que hoy había hecho emm y esperemos que no traiga demasiados problemas este nuevo miembro de la familia mientras pensaba todo esto y como había empezado esta aventura de fisgona cuando recordé que me había llegado un mensaje, agarre mi celular y revise era una notificación de facebook seguro una persona que quería que jugara al farmville con ellos pero lo que vi en ese pequeño cuadradito de notificaciones me dejo sin habla

_Bella swan te ha dado un toque_

* * *

><p><em><em>Holaa, bueno casi que ni subi el capitulo hoy asdfg no resibi mas que 2 review y 1 o 2 alertas es la vez que menos tengo y eso me deprime un poco :s les pido a las que me tienen en alerta y en favorite que me escriban, no saben la alegria que le da a una autora tan nueva como yo que alguien le escriba: hey me encanta sube pronto..

Hay una chica hermosaa que me escribioo3 ese review me alegro el dia ayer asdfg Lexl este capitulo es para ti, gracias por tu review

bueno ya saben escribanme lindas :*

besos

TerryCullen


	5. Corazon de adolescente

Holaa, pues esta historia es mia pero no seria nada sin los personajes de stephenie meyer3

Prometeme que me buscaras algún dia

Capitulo 5

El dia entero había transcurrido, 24 horas ya desde que le había dado un toque en facebook a Edward y no he obtenido respuesta alguna, pero es que como se responde un toque?

-Bella eres una idiota-me regañe a mi misma, debi haberle escrito un mensaje o algo pero es que que se supone que debes decirle a tu ex novio de hace 8 años que dejo de hablarte sin previo aviso que aun crees en esa tonta promesa que se hicieron cuando ambos eran niños, tal vez el toque lo vio fue la chica de la foto su ¿Novia? O ¿Esposa? No creo que Edward este casado a los 23 es tan pronto.

Para sacar todos estos pensamientos de mi mente fui a buscar trabajo en todas las pequeñas editoriales de por aca, una por una entregaba un curriculum y en la mayoría me respondían que tenia mucho potencial pero que al no tener nada de experiencia no podían arriesgarse asi que si conseguía algo de experiencia en una editorial sus puertas estarían abiertas para mi y bla bla bla.. Debo admitir que ya casi no tenia esperanzas pero quedaba una editorial que no era nada pequeña a decir verdad las editoriales Hale en la planta baja la secretaria me dijo que el departamento de recursos humanos ya se había ido a casa pero después de mucho rogar, la secretaria se desespero y llamo a seguridad para que me sacaran, 2 tipos me tenían cargada cuando alguien dijo

-Que esta pasando aca?- Era un chico alto, rubio, con unos ojos azulespara morirse y yo creía que lo había visto antes pero no lograba recordar donde

-Señor hale, esta chica no dejaba de pedirme una entrevista y ya le dije que los de recursos humanos se fueron- contesto la secretaria con miedo

-Pero si yo no estoy haciendo nada!- dijo con desesperación –bajenla ya y dale un pase irina que esta chica viene conmigo

La secretaria hizo lo que el señor Hale le ordeno y me dio un pase que decía _invitada._

-Ven por aquí, sígueme- dijo el chico con mucha amabilidad, me sorprendia que debía tener como mi edad y se veía que tenia mucho poder aca.. Pero si la editorial tenia su nombre! Oh dios empezaba a ponerme nerviosa, el ascensor marco el piso 17 y nos bajamos ahí el chico le hablo a otra secretaria

-Lauren no pases llamadas al menos que sean de la familia, estare ocupado

-Si señor Hale

-Sigueme es aca- me dijo mientras abria una puerta que llevaba a una gran oficina

-Muchas gracias por esta oportunidad señor hale

-Llamame Jasper el señor Hale es mi padre- dijo el chico riendo – y tu eres?

-Isabella Swan, pero llámeme Bella- Jasper guardo silencio por unos segundos pero luego dijo

-Supongo que es tu primer empleo no?

-Si –respondio bella sonrojándose- mi sueño es ser una gran escritora y llegar a un monton de gente a travez de mis libros

-No se hable mas, contratada – exclamo Jasper poniéndose de pie-El lunes a las 9am te espero aca para darte todos los detalles

Bella estaba en shock no podía creer que esta editorial, en la que menos éxito pensó tener le diera un trabajo sin pedir su curriculum nisiquiera..

-Gra.. gracias, muchas gracias Jasper nos vemos el lunes

-Hasta pronto Bella

Quien diría que 2 dias después de graduarse de la universidad consiguiera trabajo y aunque le quedaba un poco lejos de casa de su madre estaba muy emocionada, de regreso en el carro tarareaba una canción que sonaba en la radio la verdad era que estaba muy feliz.. Al llegar a su casa le golpeo un pensamiento que hace horas no tenia, Edward. Se bajo rápido del carro y como la casa estaba vacia subió a su cuarto y encendio la computadora al instante se fijo que tenia 1 mensaje pero cuando intentaba abrirlo le salía que el mensaje había sido eliminado o no tenia permiso para verlo, no sabia si reir o llorar, Edward le había escrito pero se había arrepentido y lo había borrado no podía creerlo, se sentía tan tonta, tan expuesta pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un chat

_Edward Cullen: supongo que te equivocastes de persona al hacer ese toque no? Si no fuera asi hubieses respondido el mensaje que hace horas te envie.. disculpa la molestia Bella_

Por dios, que estaba diciendo Edward si el era el que había borrado el mensaje se decidió a contestarle

_Bella Swan: no creo que fuera posible responderte el mensaje si lo eliminastes Edward, nunca pude abrirlo_

_Edward Cullen: Es que no se cansa _

_Bella Swan: no entiendo _

_Edward Cullen: lo siento Bella necesito hacer una llamada, te ruego que esperes a que regrese_

Y sin tener tiempo a responderle Edward se había desconectado, Bella desidio darse una ducha mientras regresaba ya que el dia de hoy había sido realmente agitado, busco la ropa que se pondría, algo comodo para estar en la casa y se fue al baño, al sentir el agua sobre su cuerpo empezó a pensar en todo lo que había sucedido hoy, su trabajo pero la verdad eso quedaba en un segundo plano comparado con lo que pasaba ahora, estaba hablando con Edward se sentía una adolescente con ese sentimiento en su estomago y con su corazón acelerándose cada vez que recordaba sus momentos juntos… ¿Y si ya le había respondido? La verdad era que había tardado mucho en aqulla ducha asi que se apuro en cerrar el agua y vestirse, regreso a su cuarto y al chequear su facebook sintió una gran desilusión al ver que habían pasado 20 minutos y Edward aun no volvia, tal vez su llamada se tardo mas de lo pensado, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de sus tripas, bajo y se preparo algo de comer pero las ansias de saber si Edward ya había regresado le hicieron llevar su comida arriba y terminar de cenar frente a la computadora, a esa ventana de facebook , a ese chat con el, con Edward

Para desilusión de Bella, Edward no regreso mientras comia, ni después de fregar los platos ni 2 horas después esa noche… Bella con los ojos llenos de lagrimas apago la computadora y se fue a la cama pensado que si parecía una adolescente enamorada pero mas que eso una con el corazón roto.

* * *

><p>Holaa, pues este capitulo es algo cortoo queria hacerlo largo pero me parecio que el lugar perfecto para dejarlos con la intriga hasta que lean el siguiente capitulo es este.. desde que solucione el mal entendido del segundo capitulo (sigo muy apenada por eso) he recibido una cantidad impresionante de notificaciones de fanfiction :D gracias por eso las adoro<p>

Me gustaria aclarar algo aunque eso la misma historia lo explicara en unos cuantos capitulos, edward nunca engaño a Bella con otra porque aunque dejaron de hablarse ambos sabian que la relacion no podia continuar mi edward personal decia: amor de lejos, amor de pendejos y de esa misma forma he hecho a este Edward

las amoo escribanmee, lo siento si no les respondo no tengo ni idea de como responder los review si alguien me lo quiere explicar estaria muy agradecida ah y perdonen por los errores ortograficos de este capitulo si se me paso alguno lo siento es que estoy trabajando con una version de oficce mas vieja y aun no le cojo el truco

hasta pronto

TerryCullen


	6. Primer dia

Hola pues ya saben la historia es mia, los personajes de sthepenie meyer

Prometeme que me buscaras algún dia

La mañana del domingo transcurría lentamente y es que Bella había dormido poco esa noche, a las 7am se dio por vencida y se levanto, bajo y en la cocina encontró a su madre que se sorprendió al verla despierta a esa hora

-Hola cariño, phill y yo nos estamos preparando para pasar el dia en la playa. ¿Te gustaría acompañarnos?- bella lo pensó por un momento y aunque ir a la playa pareciera lo mejor para relajar su mente no le apetecia para nada

-No mama gracias pero tengo algo pendiente antes de empezar a trabajar mañana- mintió

-ah bueno, si terminas pronto avisanos

-Si, seguro- dijo dirijiendose de nuevo a su cuarto. Una vez ahí empezó a pensar que podría hacer y la verdad no tenia ni idea de que hacer un domingo a las 7 de la mañana, solo podía entrar a internet pero eso era lo menos que quería hacer porque sabia que el no estaría ahí...

No le quedo mas remedio que encender su televisión y buscar algo que ver, después de recorrer todos los canales unas 3 veces molesta decidió ver un programa de comida ya que lo único que había a esa hora eran los molestos infomerciales de compras por televisión, poco a poco bella se empezó a interesar por esa hermosa torta de chocolate que estaban preparando tanto que no se resistió y bajo a la cocina a comprobar si tendría los ingredientes para cocinarla, para su buena suerte tenia todo asi que puso manos a la obra y empezó a preparar ese platillo tan suculento.

1 hora y 45 minutos después bella saco del horno una hermosa torta, la coloco en la ventana para que se enfriara y subió a bañarse, una vez limpia se dio cuenta de que en su celular parpadeaba una luz roja

-Probablemente sea mi madre- murmuro bella mientras caminaba a el, pero lo que vio parecía un sueño Edward le había enviado un mensaje hace media hora, era simple solo decía

_Perdón por lo de ayer, puedo explicarlo si puedes conectate para hablarlo mejor_

El corazón de Bella iba a mil km por hora, el la había buscado, tenia que hablar con el, corrió hasta su computadora, la encendio y rápidamente entro a su cuenta de facebook, reviso entre sus contactos y ahí estaba el, pero ¿ahora que le decía?¿Debia aparentar estar molesta? Edward se adelanto a todas esas preguntas y le escribió

_Edward Cullen: Hola Bella, veras puedo explicar lo de anoche la verdad siento mucho haberte pedido que esperaras pero fui a solucionar algo y se extendió mas de lo que yo pensé_

_Bella Swan: Tranquilo Edward, igual estaba arreglando algunas cosas para mi nuevo empleo _– si sabia que estaba mintiendo pero no quería admitir que lo espero por horas

_Edward Cullen: ohh, felicidades y ¿Dónde es ese empleo?_

_Bella Swan: pues en la editorial Hale aquí en florida_

_Edward Cullen_: wow y ¿Cuándo dices que empiezas?

_Bella Swan: mañana, ¿por que tan interesado?_

_Edward Cullen: ah no por nada tranquila_

_Bella Swan: ¿me diras que ocurrió ayer?-_La verdad no quería presionarlo pero se moria por escuchar su excusa para dejarla plantada toda la noche

_Edward Cullen: fue por un problema con mi exnovia, aun no entiende que estamos separados_

Lo que Bella sintió en ese momento fue algo indescriptible, por un momento confusión ya que no entendía porque le había dicho ayer que lo esperara tan repentinamente, después de eso felicidad porque eso significaba que Edward estaba soltero y por ultimo miedo porque sabia que Edward había tenido otras novias después de ella y el había sido su único novio.

_Edward Cullen: Bella sigues ahí?_

_Bella Swan: si, jaja pero ¿ya arreglastes todo?_

_Edward Cullen: Eso creo, bueno Bella tengo que irme, lo siento de nuevo por lo de ayer, nos vemos pronto_

_Bella Swan: Chao Edward_

Cerro su computadora mientras su mente le daba vueltas, la verdad se sentía algo mejor después de hablar con el pero estaba algo desilucionada por no haber podido hacerlo por mas tiempo, se fijo en la hora, las 12

-Bueno ya que mas queda- dijo mientras buscaba su traje de baño para ir a hacerle compañía a su madre en la playa.

Decidir que ponerse para su primer dia de trabajo es aun peor que elegir la ropa para el primer dia de preparatoria, la ropa de Bella estaba regada por todas partes, no sabia si llevar una falda o un traje, empezó a recordar como iba vestida la gente que había visto el sábado y recordó que algunas personas iban en jeans asi que busco sus jeans ajustados, una camisa de vestir azul oscuro y unos tacones del mismo color que su camisa, se dejo el cabello con sus ondas naturales y se maquillo, se vio en el espejo y realmente se veía linda aunque en su corazón tenia un sentimiento raro, pensó que serian los nervios mientras revisaba la hora

-Mierda, voy tarde- grito mientras baja corriendo, al pasar por la cocina dijo un rápido adiós, cojio sus llaves y se fue a trabajar.

Al llegar a las oficinas, subió a la se jasper y toco la puerta, se escucho un suave _adelante _y bella abrió la puerta

-Buenos días, perdón por la tardanza- murmuro mientras se sonrojaba

-Tranquila Bella, igual es tu primer dia, tomalo con calma

-Gracias jasper- dijo sonriendo

-Bueno en tu primer dia quiero que revises estas carpetas, contienen fragmentos de historias que nos manda la gente, las que te parecen que valgan la pena les escribes al final porque y si no te gustan porque no, cuando termines me las traes

-Ok – dijo bella tomando los sobres

-No los necesito todos para hoy Bella, ya te dije tomalo con calma

-Gracias en verdad Jasper

-No hay nada que agradecer bella pidele a la chica de afuera que te guie a tu oficina

-esta bien- respondió bella cerrando la puerta, la chica la acompaño a su cubículo, la verdad era bastante pequeño pero lindo, dejo los sobres sobre el escritorio saco sus audífonos y puso a sonar música mientras abria el primer sobre..

La tarde paso volando, Bella que amaba leer disfrutaba tanto esas historias de jóvenes ilucionados, estaba leyendo ya el segundo fragmento cuando la misma chica que la había acompañado abajo entro a su cubículo, Bella se quito los audífonos y la saludo

-Hola, eres lauren no? – la verdad no recordaba nada la cara de esa chica pero asi era como Jasper había llamado a su secretaria el sábado

-No, mi nombre es Angela, Lauren solo trabaja en las noches y los sabados

-Mucho gusto soy Bella

-Hola Bella, am no quería interrumpirte

-Tranquila, ocurre algo?

-Si es que el señor Jasper te llamaba para ver como te había ido en tu primer dia

-¿Qué hora es?- dijo mientras miraba su relog –Dios mio! Ya son las 7, en 1 hora salgo

-Si, supuse que no te habrias dado cuenta en lo que te vi- dijo Angela riendo

-Que pena- respondió sonrojándose

-Vamos no hagamos esperar a los señores – dijo angela mientras se dirijia al elevador, señores había dicho? Que extraño, caminaron en silencio por el pasillo y Angela habrio la puerta y dijo

-Señor Jasper bella ya esta aquí- le abrió espacio a Bella y esta entro a la oficina donde estaban Jasper y otro hombre de espalda

-Bella, me alegro de saber que haz disfrutado tu primer dia, ya puedes retirarte-pero Bella dejo de escuchar que decía porque el otro hombre se había dado la vuelta y no lo podía creer, que hacia el ahí..

Edward estaba a menos de 2 metros de ella

¿Y ahora que hacia?

* * *

><p>Asdfgh Holaa! si, se que me tarde como 1 semana en subir, la verdad me esta costando mas de lo que habia pensado escribir, pero tranquilas no las abandonaree<p>

Gracias por sus review me encantan todos y ya que se responderlos empezare jajaj

dejen mas las quiero

ah y perdon por los errores ya lo solucionare en cuanto pueda

Las amoo

TerryCullen


	7. Necesito tiempo

Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mia, espero disfruten el capitulo

Prometeme que me buscaras algún dia

Capitulo 7

Estaba segura que llevaba demasiado tiempo viendo como idiota a Edward pero es que no podía creerlo, que hacia el allí, en florida, en su trabajo. Debía hablar, decir algo pero no podía pensar coherentemente...

Escucho una voz a sus espaldas

-Hola cariño perdón por llegar tarde, todo esto de el posible embarazo me tiene despistada- esperen un momento, Bella conocía esa voz, se giro para ver a la dueña y lo siguiente que sintió fue un grito seguido de un abrazo y el piso contra su espalda

-Bella, oh dios, Bella- gritaba Alice - ¿Eres la nueva escritora con la que cenaremos hoy?

-Ehh, Alice no había llegado a esa parte aun- dijo Jasper incomodo

-Bueno, ¿Bella, cenarías con nosotros?-Pregunto Alice, en ese momento sentí los ojos esmeraldas de Edward sobre mi

-Seguro, no tenia mas planes- Respondí aunque la verdad no estaba nada segura, solo sabía que Alice no me dejaría darle un no por respuesta

-Bueno entonces vamos- Grito Alice dando saltitos de alegría-Traje mi nuevo Porche vallamos todos en el

El camino hacia el restaurant solo se escuchaba la música de la radio y la voz de Alice acompañándola yo solo miraba por la ventana y es que con Edward a menos de un metro de mi no podía hacer nada mas… Llegamos a un hermoso lugar de comida Japonesa donde inmediatamente reconocieron a Alice y Jasper y nos hicieron pasar a una zona más privada, nuevamente me senté al lado de Edward, pedimos y la verdad es que la comida estaba deliciosa, en ningún momento fue incomodo ya que Alice acaparaba toda la conversación

-Bella ahora que nos reencontramos serás una de mis damas de honor, ya no hay mucho tiempo pero sé que lo lograremos- Decía emocionada

-Alice, ¿En cuánto tiempo dices que te casaras?-Pregunte

-Oh en 6 meses, quiero que ya se me vea la pancita- dijo acariciando su vientre bajo la mesa

-Cariño recuerda que todavía no es seguro, faltan 2 semanas hasta que podamos hacer la primera prueba- le respondió Jasper mirándola y en esa mirada había tanto amor que tuve que desviar la mirada porque sentía que les quitaba su espacio

-¿confías en mi?- Dijo haciendo un puchero – Se que estoy embaraza Jazz, nunca me equivoco con estos presentimientos

La conversación siguió en torno a los colores de la boda, el trabajo de cada uno, la familia Cullen y Hale y de pronto cuando nos dimos cuenta era súper tarde y mañana todos debíamos trabajar, me di cuenta de que mi carro se había quedado en la editorial pero Alice se ofreció a llevarme, al llegar a la casa me despedí de todos

-Bella no hagas planes para cenar nunca más, mañana es noche de chicas estoy segura de que amaras a Rose- grito mientras arrancaba el carro y yo entraba a la casa, definitivamente esta chica no cambiaba

No podía creer que había pasado toda una noche con Edward y ni siquiera le había dirigido la palabra, ahora que sabía que él y Jasper eran cuñados entendía mas porque se había sorprendido al saber donde trabajaba… Me gustaría mucho poder tener otra oportunidad para hablar con él, no puedo creer que fui tan tonta como para perder esta, en algún momento de la noche me quede dormida pensando en esa mirada que tenia tantos años sin ver y en esta oportunidad que no sabía cuándo podría recuperar

A la mañana siguiente estaba realmente preocupada por saber cómo llegaría al trabajo, mi carro seguía allá y no sabía si podría conseguir un taxi a las 7 de la mañana, decidí que solucionaría eso después, me vestí, arregle mi cabello y baje a tomar un café, estaba sentada en la mesa cuando escuche el timbre, me apresure a abrir antes de que tocaran de nuevo y despertaran a mi madre…

Definitivamente el destino estaba jugando para mí, parado en mi puerta estaba Edward con una sonrisa tímida

-Hola Bella, esta mañana recordé que tu carro estaba en la editorial y me sentí bastante mal porque la culpa era de mi hermana asique decidí pasar por ti para llevarte a tu trabajo y si tu quieres a desayunar- hablaba tan rápido que con dificultad le entendí

-Oh, gracias Edward y si me encantaría ir a desayunar contigo solo déjame ir por mi abrigo- dije mientras corría hacia dentro de la casa por las cosas que necesitaba para trabajar, una vez todo listo fui hacia Edward y salimos hacia su carro

-Y ¿A dónde te gustaría ir a desayunar Bella?- pregunto

-La verdad creo que se me antojan unos panqueques – respondí sonrojándome

-Entonces House of Pancakes será- dijo acelerando hacia uno de mis sitios favoritos para comer

Gracias a Dios cerca de la casa de mi madre había uno porque no creía poder soportar este silencio incomodo por mucho mas, al llegar me baje del carro y camine tras Edward hasta entrar y ubicarnos en la mesa, uno al frente del otro, pedimos y luego sentí su mirada sobre mi

-¿Aun pides lo mismo de hace 8 años?-Pregunto con una sonrisa

-Si, creo- dije sonrojándome de nuevo, como podría esperar que el recordara lo que pedía

-Bella, creo que esto para ti esta siento igual de incomodo para mi, nuestra relación término de una manera muy directa y debo admitir que nunca pensé que me buscaría de nuevo aunque siempre lo desee- empezó a hablar Edward pero yo lo interrumpí

-Al que le tocaba buscarme era a ti porque tu fuiste el que me degastes de hablar desde un principio- dije algo molesta

-Te debo muchas explicaciones- respondió cabizbajo

-Demasiadas para mi gusto

-Pues entonces escúchame y no me interrumpas- dijo mientras la camarera ponía nuestras ordenes en la mesa - Hace 8 años cuando me fui a Venezuela eran como unas vacaciones perfectas, con mis amigos de siempre la mayoría de mi familia y mi padre que me daba todo lo que pedía, era pequeño e inocente así que no tuve el valor para pelear con mi padre cuando restringió el internet y el teléfono solo a llamadas nacionales, intente escribirte cartas pero todos sabemos que eso nunca llega y me hice la promesa de que te buscaría y me casaría contigo al cumplir los 18 y cumplí la primera parte, una semana después de mi cumpleaños número 18 empaque todas mis cosas y viaje a Forks, mi impresión fue muy grande cuando tu papa me dijo que ya no vivías ahí y que si me acercaba a ti me metería en la cárcel, pensé que tal vez podría localizarte por facebook pero seamos sinceros, si nunca lo usas y no hay fotos tuyas cualquiera pensaría que lo cambiaste..

-Edward, no sabía eso, lo siento tanto- lagrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas no podía creer que Charlie había hecho eso – no quiero escuchar mas por ahora, por favor llévame a mi trabajo y cuando esté lista para escuchar mas te llamare

-Bella, por favor prométeme que lo harás, ya no creo poder soportar vivir sin ti ahora que te encontré- respondió y se notaba el dolor en su voz

-Lo hare Edward pero necesito tiempo

-Yo aun te a…- Ambos sabíamos que iba a decir pero yo no podía escucharlo así que lo interrumpí

-Dime eso cuando en verdad lo sientas y no solo por compromiso Edward, el que ha tenido relaciones después de nosotros aquí eres tu así que no me vengas con que nunca me olvidaste, porque puede que tu padre y el mío nos hayan puesto obstáculos pero si hubiese sido yo la de Venezuela igual te hubiese encontrado la manera de seguir hablando contigo, gracias por el desayuno, adiós –Dije llamando un taxi, ya estaba tan molesta que no soportaría el camino de ida al trabajo en el mismo auto que Edward, el taxi paro y me subí rápidamente dejando a un Edward ahí parado con lagrimas en los ojos

* * *

><p>Holaa, pues no saben como me ha costado escribir este capitulo jajaja creo que esa explicacion de Edward nos hace entender un poco mas porque dejo de hablarle a Bella pero en verdad estoy segura de que igual habria alguna forma de hablarle asi sea una hora al dia en vez de andar vacacionando -.- ush<p>

Buenoo espero que lo disfruteen mañana intentare subir otro y es que quiero terminar la historia antes de empezar el colegio en 16 dias porque se que si no la termino antes del colegio sera muy dificil escribir y subir capitulos :/

Buenoo gracias por sus reviews quiero mas mas :3

Las quiero un beso a todas

ah, y este capitulo es para Fer, para que veas que siempre puedes encontrar una forma de comunicarte si de verdad te interesa :*

TerryCullen


	8. ¿Que esta pasando?

Holaa, pues ya saben los personajes son de SM la historia es mia, disfruten este capi

Prometeme que me buscaras algún dia

Capitulo 8

Ese día en el trabajo después del problema con Edward no me podía concentrar en nada de lo que leía, pasaba mis ojos por las letras una y otra vez pero nada tenía sentido, tampoco me apetecía escuchar música todo me recordaba a Edward y lo que estaba sintiendo en este momento así que me apague mi ipod, cerré el pequeño cuadernillo, tome todas mis cosas y cuando me disponía a salir choque con un pequeño cuerpo que instantáneamente reconocí

-Auch Bella, me has dado un buen golpe- dijo Alice mientras se levantaba, intente sonreírle pero lo que salió no fue nada parecido a una sonrisa, Alice se dio cuenta y me abrazo sin decir nada y yo no lo pude evitar, empecé a llorar abrazada a la amiga que nunca debí perder… Poco a poco empecé a tranquilizarme y Alice me tomo de la mano y me dijo

-Ven Bella vamos a mi auto, de ahí llamare a Jasper para decirle que pase a recogerte, pero tienes que contarme que te pasa

-Está bien- dije con la voz temblorosa con miedo de empezar a llorar nuevamente, en el camino al carro de Alice no soltó mi mano en ningún momento, bajamos en silencio y al entrar al carro Alice saco su celular y le marco a Jasper

-Hola cariño es que iba a visitarte de sorpresa pero me encontré a Bella así que decidí adelantar nuestra cena para ponernos al día, tranquilo mañana la tendrás de nuevo trabajando, te amo Jazz

-Salto al contestador-dijo después de trancar-¿Tienes hambre o prefieres ir a mi departamento?

-Vamos a tu depa Alice, no me siento nada bien- conteste

-¿Qué sucedió?- Pregunto mientras arrancaba el auto

-Hoy Edward me fue a recoger a casa de mi madre para llevarme al trabajo… - Empecé a contar mientras una lagrima resbalaba por mi mejilla, en todo el rato que pase hablando Alice solo escuchaba para cuando termine, estaba llorando de nuevo y ya habíamos llegado a su casa, Alice abrió la puerta y me dijo que la esperara en el sofá mientras ella buscaba algo para tomar, me fije en la decoración y su sala de estar era idéntica a ella, a la moda, explosiva y energética, había colores fuertes por todos lados, muebles a la última moda y aunque se viera raro todo en conjunto quedaba perfecto..

Alice regreso y se sentó a mi lado, me dio un vaso con te frio y me pregunto que planeaba hacer

-En verdad no lo sé, Edward ha tenido otras novias después de mi, hay muchas cosas de el que aun no sé y me da mucho miedo que desaparezca de nuevo, aun no entiendo porque no me intento buscar Allie, yo hubiese movido cielo y tierra por hablar con el…

-Ay bella, no sabes cómo debe haber sufrido mi hermano y todo él solo... Yo también pase 3 años sin saber de él y cuando regreso e intento buscarte ni yo sabía dónde estabas, si tuvo otras novias fue porque pensó que no te encontraría nunca y créeme que no fue feliz con ninguna de ellas como lo fue hace 8 años contigo

-Piensas que debería darle una oportunidad – susurre

-No solo porque sea mi hermano Bella, se nota que aun sientes algo por él, deberías dejar que por fin se desahogara y te explicara todo desde su punto de vista, en ese momento decide si tendrás una relación con el o no- dijo ella

-Gracias por todo Allie- respondí mientras la abrazaba

-De nada Bella, ahora que te parece si vamos de compras? Me debes unos 8 años – dijo riendo

-Solo por esta vez- respondí con una sonrisa

Dicho eso partieron al centro comercial, Alice no exageraba al decir que le debía 8 años compro tanta ropa que no tendría que repetir la misma camisa nunca más, ropa para el trabajo, para salir con ella a las discos y también para supuestas citas, que coincidencia que toda la ropa para citas fuera azul, el color favorito de su hermano, al terminar ambas estábamos bastante cansadas y es que los guardias del centro comercial nos tuvieron que sacar para poder cerrar. Al entrar al carro de Alice, manejo hasta su casa y ahí me tendió una bolsa y me dijo que me pusiera lo que había adentro y que ella me maquillaría y arreglaría el pelo que nos encontraríamos con Rose en una disco en 2 horas, le hice caso y fui a donde me indico que quedaba el baño me cambie y deje que me maquillara y peinara, la verdad no tenía muchas ganas de salir pero no podía decepcionar a Alice después de todo lo que había hecho por mi ese día…

Una vez en el bar conocí a Rose, la gemela de Jasper, era realmente hermosa y aunque se veía algo fría era una chica súper buena y graciosa, nos reprendió a Alice y a mí por no haberla llevado de compras esta tarde, en toda la noche no paramos de bailar y tomar, la verdad todas estábamos algo mareadas por lo que Alice llamo a Jasper y le dijo que pasara por nosotras, para mi sorpresa no llego solo Jasper si no también Emmett y Edward, Emm al verme corrió a abrazarme y después de una corta conversación cogió a rose de la mano y salieron al igual que Alice y Jasper dejándome sola con Edward

-Ven Bella te llevare a casa- dijo en mi oído para que lo escuchara por la música tal alta, lo que él no sabe es que ese simple susurro causo que millones de corrientes eléctricas se desplazaran por mi cuerpo y mi corazón latiera tan rápido que casi se sale de mi pecho, como pude asentí con la cabeza caminamos lentamente hacia su auto, abrió mi puerta y luego de que entre al carro la cerro y se dirigió a su asiento.

-Edward, no podemos ir mejor a tu casa? No quiero escuchar un sermón de mi madre- dije como pude ya que estaba peor de lo que pensaba, estúpidas margaritas

-Claro bella- dijo algo nervioso, yo sonreí ante su respuesta y empecé a acariciar su brazo, el al darse cuenta de mis intenciones me dijo – Pero no sé si pueda contenerme a besarte, sabes ya que pasaremos toda la noche juntos

-Bueno tal vez yo quiera besarte- dije mientas me inclinaba y lo empezaba a besar desde el cachete, poco a poco acercándome a su boca, Edward detuvo el carro y se giro, en ese momento nuestros labios se tocaron y fue la sensación más maravillosa que sentía hace años, un beso llevo a otro y Edward como pudo manejo hasta su casa en donde ninguno de los dos durmió esa noche...

A la mañana siguiente el sol me hizo abrir los ojos, me dolía mucho la cabeza y tenía ganas de vomitar, me senté en la cama y me di cuenta de que estaba desnuda, poco a poco empecé a recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior, me gire y ahí estaba Edward, por más que quisiera no me arrepentía de nada de lo que había pasado.

Sin hacer mucho ruido me levante, me vestí y Salí de la hermosa casa de Edward, llame un taxi y me fui a la casa, no quería que Edward pensara que lo iba a perdonar tan fácil, aunque todo mi cuerpo gritaba que corriera de regreso a su casa yo sabía que no podía hacer eso, al llegar a mi casa le pague al taxi y subí a mi cuarto, me metí a la ducha y mientras me bañaba escuche que mi celular sonaba estaba segura de que era Edward pero por primera vez yo estaba primero que él, hasta que no sintiera confianza de mi misma no lo llamaría.

Lentamente Salí de la ducha y mientras me vestía encendí la televisión en el canal de noticias, lo que vi ahí me dejo sin palabras, un accidente a unas calles de acá, hace unos 30 minutos un volvo plateado fue embestido por un enorme camión, la persona de ese carro, un chico de cabello cobrizo estaba muy delicado en camino ya al hospital

No podía creerlo, Edward había tenido un accidente y era mi culpa.

* * *

><p>Holaa! cada vez se me hace mas dificil escribir D: siento que lo estoy haciendo contra reloj pero tranquilas todas jaja no abandonare, aunque creo que a nuestra historia le quedan 2 o 3 capis, creanme jajaja tendran tantas emociones convinadas que pensaran que son mas<p>

Espero que este capitulo les halla gustado, omg bella borracha seduciendo a Edward jajaja hermosos :3

dejen reviews que piensan de la historia y este capitulo

un beso a todas

TerryCullen


	9. La prometida

La historia es mia, los personajes de Stephenie Meyer

Prometeme que me buscaras algún dia

Capitulo 9

No sabía qué hacer, tenía que ir a trabajar, pero Edward estaba en el hospital por mi culpa. Decidí que debía ir a verlo, ya llamaría a Jasper desde allá, no me importo que mi auto siguiera en el trabajo, rápidamente salí a la calle y llame un taxi, por suerte paro y le dije que me llevara al hospital lo más rápido posible y aunque el taxi iba bastante rápido me parecía que no era lo suficiente... Al cabo de 5 minutos llegamos al hospital, le pague y sali corriendo a recepción, necesitaba que me dijeran donde estaba Edward

-Hola, me podría decir donde se encuentra Edward Cullen- salude a la secretaria que me vio de arriba abajo

-Solo puedo dar esa información a familiares querida- respondió con una voz seca

-Soy su prometida- solté sin pensar, la verdad sonó bastante bonito cuando lo dije

-Piso 6, cuarto 612- y sin esperar a que terminara o responderle corrí hacia los elevadores, por suerte uno se estaba abriendo así que entre y pise el botón con el 6

¿Alguna vez he dicho que los elevadores de los hospitales van enfermizamente lento? Estábamos en el piso 2 y yo ya no aguantaba, al abrirse en el 3 me baje y busque las escaleras, corrí hacia arriba y aunque me caí un par de veces por fin vi el piso 6, la puerta de Edward estaba en cuidado intensivo, en una salita estaba toda la familia Cullen y los hermanos Hale, al verme todos se quedaron sorprendidos pero Alice vino hacia mí y me abrazo, cuando hizo eso soltó a llorar

-Bella, dicen que tiene una contusión y muchos golpes en la cara, pobre Edward- oh dios cada vez me sentía más culpable, sentí como mis ojos de empezaban a llenar de lagrimas y como pude le dije a Alice

-Tranquila Ali, estará bien, el es fuerte- después de eso fui a saludar a Jasper

-Jasper, siento seguir sin ir al trabajo – dije sonrojándome

-Hey, para mi es más importante que este acá apoyando a la familia-

-Gracias- le dije en verdad estaba muy agradecida con el por todo, fui y le di un abrazo a Rose que estaba al lado de un tranquilo Emmett

-Estas bien Emm? –pregunte, no sabía muy bien que le pasaba

-Oh, hola bells, si estoy bien tranquila- dijo tan lento que me costó entenderlo

-Esta como en un estado de letargo Bella, desde que Carlise y Esme lo llamaron esta así- me explico Rose, asentí con lo cabeza y me voltee, camine lentamente hacia Esme que estaba sentada a lo lejos con un café en la mano

-Hola Esme, siento mucho verlos a todos así- dije cuando llegue a su lado

-Bella, cuantos años sin verte –respondió

-Si, mi mudanza de Forks fue bastante repentina- admití

-Carlise y yo vinimos desde allá hoy, el ahora es el encargado del caso de Edward

-Espero que se mejore pronto

-Pues en cuanto despierte es que podremos hacer algo- dijo con voz triste

-Bella, ven un momento- me llamo Alice, que ahora estaba parada con rose en el centro de la sala

-Que pasa chicas?- pregunte

-Ayer tú fuiste a casa de Edward después del bar- dijo Alice señalándome

-No- respondí y me sonroje... Al ver eso las 2 chillaron y me abrazaron

-Se reconciliaron?- pregunto Rose

-No, seguimos igual o peor que antes

-Pero al menos lo hicieron, así que nada de peor, mucho mejor Bells- dijo Alice haciendo que me sonrojara aun más. Jasper nos regaño por andar haciendo desorden en un hospital así que fuimos a sentarnos, todo se quedo en silencio por lo que a mí me parecieron horas Jasper y Rose dijeron que bajarían por algo de comer pero la verdad yo no tenía hambre, ni frio ni nada solo tenía un dolor en el corazón que no se me quitaría hasta ver a Edward bien... Carlise salió de la habitación de Edward

-Unos exámenes han comprobado que aunque Edward no reacciona escucha lo que le decimos, así que permitiremos las visitas pero solo una por una- y se fue caminando hacia otro lado

-Esme ve tu- le dije sabiendo que es su hijo y ella debería estar igual o peor que yo, ella asintió con la cabeza y entro, después de unos minutos de silencio salió con las mejillas llenas de lagrimas y Alice me dijo que entrara yo, que todos estaban de acuerdo en que debería ser la siguiente, les agradecí a todos y fui hacia la habitación.

Al entrar cerré la puerta y lo vi, sabía que tenía moretones pero esto era demasiado real, nada me preparo para ver a Edward así, camine lentamente hacia él y me senté en una silla que había a su lado, empecé a pensar en que decirle y decidí que por primera vez en años le hablaría con el corazón.

-Hola cuchi, Wow hace tiempo que no te decía así eh? – Mientras hablaba las lagrimas iban resbalando por mis mejillas – Sabes, esta mañana me fui de tu casa por miedo a que te despertaras y con tus ojos verdes me deslumbraras como solo tú sabes hacer... También porque no quiero perdonarte Edward, me parece que mereces sufrir un poco para que sientas al menos un tercio de lo que yo sentí, pero la verdad es que te perdone desde el primer segundo que te vi en la oficina de Jasper porque yo nunca deje de estar enamorada de ti, tal vez te parezca bobo o sin sentido pero aun sueño con esa casa en la playa, con tener un montón de hijos y ser tu esposa, es uno de mis sueños más lindos. Y la verdad es que aunque seas pobre o tengas más dinero que Oprah, seas un ex convicto o la persona más pura del mundo, eso no va a cambiar lo que siento por ti Edward, porque aun te amo y si despiertas juro que lo intentaremos, luchare por mi sueño y mi sueño eres tu cuchi, ponte bien por favor, te necesito- y no pude mas, el llanto no me dejaba seguir hablando baje mi cabeza un momento y me asuste cuando escuche una voz

-Bee...lla- subi la mirada y era Edward, esos hermosos ojos verdes me veian de nuevo

-Oh dios, Edward debo ir por Carlise, por favor espera si?- dije mientras me levantaba pero su mano me sujeto

-Espera, bella- tomo aire, se notaba que le costaba mucho hablar – ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

-Si quiero- dije con lagrimas en las mejillas, después de todo no le había mentido a la secretaria, era la prometida de Edward. Con todo el cuidado del mundo juntamos nuestros labios en un pequeño beso y mi corazón por primera vez en muchos años empezó a latir como me gustaba, enamorado.

* * *

><p>Holaa, pues agradezcan eh? planeaba cortarlo antes de la respuesta de Bella pero para mi era bastante obvio que diria que sii jajaja<p>

Juro que llore con el discurso de Bella a Edward3

Ok la cuestion es esta, la historia se termina hoy, que prefieren que haga otro capitulo en el que sea la boda que vendria siendo el epilogo o que lo deje asi y ustedes imaginan su final feliz?

manden reviews pronto que necesito terminarla hoy

Las amo chicas

TerryCullen


	10. Epilogo

Ayy 3 el ultimo capii de mi historia, con los personajes de Meyer

Prometeme que me buscaras algún dia

¿Que pasaria si conoces al amor de tu vida siendo demasiado joven? Edward y Bella fueron novios a los 15 años con una promesa, reencontrarse a los 25 cuando ya tuvieran sus vidas formadas. Una notificación en facebook, una foto, muchos recuerdos y emociones encontradas.

Epilogo

Una semana después Edward salió del hospital, y durante los siguientes 8 meses todo era trabajo y planes de boda, aunque yo hubiese estado feliz con tener una boda en las vegas Esme, Renee y sobre todo Alice insistieron en una gran boda con una gran recepción...

Cuando el día de la boda al fin llego, las mariposas de mi estomago no se quedaban tranquilas, en el espejo una chica hermosa me devolvía la mirada y al final del pasillo el amor de mi vida esperaba, la ceremonia fue hermosa no pude evitar llorar, y la recepción fue divertidísima con todos nuestros amigos y familiares juntos, aun no creo haberle agradecido lo suficiente a Alice por eso...

Mi luna de miel fue en rio de Janeiro y una hermosa isla llamada Esme, esas 2 semanas para mí son inolvidables, a veces me sentía de nuevo adolescente y es que con Edward nunca 2 días serian iguales, al regresar amigos y familia nos recibieron al igual que el trabajo y las responsabilidades. 6 meses después de la boda Edward y yo empezamos a intentar tener un bebe y no tuvimos que esperar mucho ya que 2 meses después nos dimos cuenta de que estaba embarazada, bueno Edward se dio cuenta, yo siempre de despistada…

El embarazo ha sido excelente, cada día mi pancita crece un poco mas y el abuelo Carlise es el encargado de todo lo de los bebes y digo los porque Alice estaba en lo cierto unas semanas antes de la boda la pequeña tuvo a su primer hijo Brandon y ahora decía que ella y Rose estaban embarazadas... creo que todos aprendimos que no se apuesta contra Alice, mi bebe va a nacer el 20 de junio, una niña, Reneesme por sus abuelas y Carlie por los abuelos la verdad estoy ansiosa por tener a mi pequeña en mis brazos…

Cerré el diario que había estado escribiendo estos meses y me dedique a terminar la bolsita de la bebe que llegaría mañana a la familia, últimamente no hacia más que moverse, debe ser que mi pancita ya le quedaba pequeña

-Cariño tenemos que irnos ya- me dijo Edward desde la puerta

-Voy cuchi, solo me falta esto- dije mostrándole el diario

-No te cansas de escribir eso verdad?- pregunto riéndose

-Que leerá Reenesme antes de dormir si no?

-umm, las historias de Disney como toda niña normal?

-Ay Eddie sabes que nuestra familia no es normal- respondí poniéndome de pie, el tomo el bolso y caminamos hacia el carro para dirigirnos al hospital…

*Unas cuantas horas después*

-Vamos Bella puja una vez más- dijo Carlise, que problema es sacar a esta niñita de ahí adentro, llevo alrededor de 10 horas en trabajo de parto… mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un sonido hermoso, mi hija, oh dios era hermosa

-Felicidades chicos, dijo Carlise mientras se la entregaba a la enfermera

-Ahora te coseré Be... oh que demonios es esto?- solto Carlise

-Que pasa?- pregunto Edward preocupado

-Hay otro bebe

-QUE? – Grite – como no lo sabías Carlise?

-No lo see- al Carlise decir eso escuche un golpe sordo a mi lado, Edward se había desmayado, no pude contener la risa pero un dolor enorme me hizo pujar

-Bella, este pequeño esta apurado por salir, puja de nuevo- dijo Carlise y después de pujar 2 veces más escuche otro llanto – Es un varón – dijo Carlise con orgullo

-Antony Fernando – susurre, ya que siempre me había gustado ese nombre

Y pues ya el resto es historia, saben? La suerte de que me habían dado una habitación doble es que Edward estuvo en la cama de al lado hasta que se recupero, toda la familia excepto Alice estaba muy sorprendida, ella solo dijo que los muebles extras estaban en su casa y es que ella siempre sospecho que serian gemelos…

No podría ser más feliz, con mi parejita de gemelos y mi esposo aunque nuestra familia seguiría creciendo o eso esperábamos ambos.

A veces me pregunto qué hubiese pasado si no hubiese encontrado ese anillo o ese trabajo con Jasper ¿Igual estaría con Edward? Pues la verdad no importa porque soy feliz y estoy contenta con el modo del que todo sucedió, mi relación es así gracias al dolor y las alegrías que solo nosotros compartimos y pues habrá quienes la entiendan y quienes no…

Le doy gracias al destino una y otra vez por permitirme ser una Cullen y ¿Por qué no? Por mi casa en la playa y mis gemelitos.

No sé si les interese pero igual les contare, Alice y Jasper casados también viven a 30 minutos de nosotros pero traen a Brandon cada vez que pueden. Emmett y Rosalie están comprometidos y Rose bellamente embarazada de lilian su primera hija ellos don nuestro vecinos al igual que fisgona, si, Emm nunca devolvió a la perrita, Carlise y Esme son unos suegros maravillosos y el día de la boda Charlie perdono a Edward…

Como una vez dijo un gran sabio "Promesa que con sinceridad se haga, con amor se cumple" así que no tengas miedo de prometer algo que sea imposible, o de tener una relación seria a los 15 años o a larga distancia, el amor lo puede todo y aunque hay debilidad en el camino se convierte en fortaleza en el futuro , si te dicen que es tonto que creas que te casaras con tu primer novio déjame decirte algo, Soy Isabella Cullen y le prometí a mi novio que lo buscaría algún día…

Fin.

* * *

><p>y colorin colorado, este cuento ha acabadoo!<p>

lo ame lo ame lo amee! este capitulo es demasiado profundo hermoso y amorosoo jajajaja

chicaas ler gustoo? ya no hay mas historiaa :( pero no puedo imaginar un final mejor que este..

porfa diganme si les gusto o no el final, y la historia en general tambien

si lees en el 2012 o 2024 porfavoor deja review iguaal porque yo los seguire leyendo

Gracias por todo chicas, cada uno de sus reviews es especial para mi, me encanta que les guste mi historia

Mes despido por un tiempo, pero no para siempre

TerryCullen


End file.
